Prayer
left Prayer is een skill die spelers bepaalde boosts geeft in gevechten door de kracht te aanroepen van verschillende goden. In de loop van hun avonturen in Gielinor zullen spelers de kans krijgen om krachten te krijgen van verschillende goden, zoals Zaros, de oude en vergeten god van controle, en Saradomin, de god van orde. Soms moeten bepaalde quests voltooid worden om toegang te krijgen tot de sterkere prayers. De gebruikelijke manier om Prayer te trainen als een free-to-play spelers, is het begraven van verschillende soorten botten of het uitstrooien van demonische as. Members offeren deze botten of as gewoonlijk op een gilded altar in de chapel van een player-owned house. De rijkste spelers gebruiken frost dragon bones om Prayer te trainen, terwijl dragon bones de gebruikelijke keuze zijn voor andere spelers. Deze botten kunnen verkregen worden als drop van verschillende monsters of gekocht worden van andere spelers, terwijl de ashes drops zijn van demon monsters. Prayer is een van de langzaamste skills om te trainen als free speler, aangezien de beste bones, big bones, slechts 15 experience opleveren. Sinds 25 maart 2009 werd er een prayer icoon (Prayer icoon) toegevoegd naast de minimap. Het icoon heeft een functie dat de "quick prayer" heet. Deze functie laat spelers een prayer uit de prayer lijst kiezen, die geactiveerd zal woren als een speler op het icoon naast de minimap klikt. Deze functie kan veranderd worden door met de rechte muisknop op het icoon te klikken. De linker muiskknop zal de "Quick Prayer(s)" activeren en zal gelijk actief worden. Veel spelers gebruiken deze functie simpelweg om hun prayer uit te klikken door op het icoon te klikken als hun prayer aan staat. Algemene informatie frame|De Prayer lijst Het trainen van Prayer kan, zoals reeds gezegd, gedaan worden door het begraven van verschillende botten (bones) of het uitstrooien van demonic ashes. Gratis spelers kunnen enkel normale bones en big bones begraven, terwijl members toegang hebben tot veel meer soorten, die ook allemaal meer experience opleveren dan big bones. Ook kunnen members Prayer op andere manieren trainen, die allemaal veel sneller zijn dan het begraven van de botten: het offeren van de botten op gilded altars of in de Ectofuntus of door minigames te spelen waarbij Prayer experience een mogelijke beloning is, zoals Soul Wars, Pest Control en Conquest. Een prayer kan gebruikt wordt door erop te klikken in het prayer menu. Beschikbare prayers zullen gemarkeerd zijn en niet beschikbare prayers zullen donker van kleur zijn. Om een bepaalde prayer op te roepen, zul je eerst het benodigde level moeten hebben. Als een speler de prayer activeert, door er op te klikken, dan zal er een cirkel om de prayer verschijnen dat aangeeft dat ze gebruikt worden. Bij sommige prayers zal het symbool boven het hoofd van de speler verschijnen als die geactiveerd wordt. Dit gebeurt bijvoorbeeld bij Protect from melee wat iedereen zal kunnen zien. Door het activeren van een prayer, zullen je prayer punten gaan dalen. Als een prayer gebruikt wordt waarvoor slechts een laag level nodig is, zullen de punten trager dalen dan wanneer een betere prayer gebruikt wordt. Als de punten op zijn, kan Prayer niet meer gebruikt worden en zullen alle prayers gedeactiveerd worden. Om Prayer weer te kunnen gebruiken, zul je je prayer punten weer moeten opladen. De meest gebruikelijke manier hiervoor is door middel van een Prayer altar. Ook kunnen spelers hun prayer opladen door middel van een prayer potion, die gemaakt kan worden met Herblore. Prayer geeft een uitstekend voordeel in een gevecht doordat prayers bepaalde functies hebben. De meest toepasselijke prayer is Protect from melee, waar bij de prayer de speler 50% bescherming geeft tegen de aanvallen van een monster of een speler die melee gebruikt. Ook kan prayer je verschillende krachten geven zoals Piety die de speler combat bonussen geeft. Ook kan prayer sneller je life points herstellen. Prayer punten herstellen Als de Prayer punten van de speler op zijn, moet de speler die opnieuw aanvullen. Dit kan op verschillende manieren gebeuren: door te bidden bij een altar, door een potion te drinken die Prayer punten aanvult, door te sterven of door deel te nemen in een PvP minigame. Een altaar is een plaatswaar spelers hun prayer punten kunnen opladen als die verlaagd of leeg zijn. Dit is de meest gebruikelijke manier om je Prayer punten op te laden en kost spelers geen geld. Als een speler op het altaar klikt, zal de speler gaan knielen voor het altaar en de Prayer punten zullen automatisch worden opgeladen. Een altaar wordt aangegeven met het link=Prayer altaar icoon. Verschillende altaren vullen de Prayer punten opnieuw aan, maar geven tegelijkertijd een klein aantal extra punten. Deze altaren zijn de volgende: *Edgville Monastery: het altaar op de eerste verdieping *Nature Grotto: een kleine grot in de Mort Myre Swamp *Seers' Village altaar: enkel na het voltooien van de moeilijke Seers' Village Tasks *Elidinis Statuette dat zich in Nardah bevindt *Het Altar of Zaros in de Senntisten Temple *Het standbeeld van Amascut in de Uzer Mastaba (verlaagt wel een aantal levenspunten) *Een van de spas in Oo'glog Als de speler de prayer cape activeert, zal zijn Prayer level tijdelijk verhoogd worden tot 100, en daarmee ook zijn Prayer punten van 990 naar 1000. Verschillende beloningen van Dungeoneering, met name de spilt dragontooth necklace, twisted bird necklace en demon horn necklace, herstellen Prayer punten als de speler ze draagt en botten begraaft. Dit kan erg handig gecombineerd worden met de bonecrusher, een andere beloning van Dungeoneering. De Falador shields, beloningen verkregen bij het voltooien van de Falador Tasks, kunnen ook de Prayer punten van de speler herstellen, al kan dit effect slechts één keer per dag gebruikt worden. Verder heeft het saradomin godsword een passief effect, waardoor levenspunten en Prayer punten aangevuld kunnen worden bij een succesvolle aanval. Jangerberries vullen 10 Prayer punten aan per stuk. Spice stew met yellow spice kan het aantal Prayer punten met 10 tot 60 punten verhogen, maar kan het ook verlagen met dezelfde hoeveelheid. Als de speler de volledige Citharede robes set draagt, kan hij of zij naar een muzikant luisteren, waardoor 30 Prayer punten hersteld worden per game tick, wat overeenkomt met 150 punten per 3 seconden. Het Penance aura zorgt ervoor dat de Prayer punten van de speler met 5% van de schade die hij krijgt, worden aangevuld. Potions De volgende potions kunnen gebruikt worden om Prayer punten te herstellen: Prayers Standaard prayers Members hebben toegang tot alle prayers, terwijl gratis spelers slechts de laatste 9 niet kunnen gebruiken (met Protect from Summoning inbegrepen). Een prayer kan gebruikt wordt door er op te klikken in het prayer menu. Beschikbare prayers zullen gekleurd zijn en niet beschikbare prayers zullen grijs gekleurd zijn. Op het moment zullen die levels oplopen van 1 tot 70. Als een speler de prayer activeert, door er op te klikken, dan zal er een cirkel om de prayer verschijnen die aangeeft dat ze gebruikt worden. Bij verschillende prayers zal het symbool ook boven de hoofd van de speler verschijnen als die geactiveerd wordt. Dit gebeurt bijvoorbeeld bij Protect from melee. Sommige prayers kunnen niet tegelijkertijd geactiveerd worden: dit wordt aangeduid in de tabel door eenzelfde achtergrondkleur (bijvoorbeeld Eagle Eye en Rigour kunnen niet tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden, dus hebben ze allebei een groene achtergrond). Ook worden sommige prayers vervangen door sterkere versies, waardoor de zwakste prayer niet meer gebruikt kan worden (Thick Skin wordt vervangen door Rock Skin, en alleen Rock Skin zal nog gebruikt kunnen worden). Opmerkingen: * + Deze prayers worden vervangen door een sterkere variant eens het vereiste level bereikt is (bv. Rock Skin wordt vervangen door Steel Skin, Hawk Eye wordt vervangen door Eagle Eye...) * - Deze prayers kunnen niet tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden (maar kunnen wel samen met % gebruikt worden) * % Deze prayers kunnen niet tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden (maar kunnen wel samen met - gebruikt worden) * & Deze prayers kunnen samen met gelijk welke prayer gebruikt worden. * = Protect from Summoning kan niet samen met Smite, Redemption of Retribution gebruikt worden, maar kan wel tegelijkertijd met gelijk welke andere Protect prayer gebruikt worden. Ancient Curses De Ancient Curses zijn een aantal prayer spreuken die verkrijgbaar zijn na het voltooien van de The Temple at Senntisten quest. De prayer levels zullen oplopen van 50 tot 95, wat Turmoil de prayer maakt met de hoogste benodigde Prayer level. Deze prayers bevatten vooral prayers die spelers kunnen gebruiken tijdens gevechten. De prayers zijn vooral boosts (waardoor je skill tijdelijk verhoogd wordt), special attack energie verlagers en schade dienders. Wanneer spelers de The Temple at Senntisten quest voltooid hebben, krijgen ze toegang tot de Ancient Hymnal, wat hetzelfde werkt als het veranderen van een magic spreukenboek zoals Lunar magic of Ancient Magic. Opmerkingen: * + Deze curses kunnen gebruikt worden met de deflect, Wrath en Soul Split curses en anderen van hetzelfde type (bv. Sap Mage en Sap Warrior), maar sap en leech curses kunnen niet tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden. Turmoil, Anguish en Torment volgen deze regel ook, maar ze kunnen niet gebruikt worden met sap en leech curses. * = Deflect Summoning kan tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden met andere deflect curses, maar niet met Wrath of Soul Split. *% Deze curses kunnen niet tegelijkertijd gebruikt worden. *& Deze curses kunnen tegelijkertijd met gelijk welke curse gebruikt worden. Bones en ashes Bones zijn botten die begraven kunnen worden, ashes zijn as die uitgestrooid kan worden. Door middel van het begraven van bones krijg je Prayer experience waarmee je dus een level omhoog kunt gaan. Om bones te begraven heb je geen benodigdheden nodig hebben, dus iedereen kan alle botten begraven. Er zijn vele soorten botten, waarvan de meeste daarvan voor members zijn. Om botten te begraven moet je simpel weg gewoon op de bot klikken, of met je rechte muisknop op bury klikken. Members kunnen deze botten en as, zoals eerder al gezegd is, ook offeren op altaren in een POH of in de Ectofuntus. Aanbidden van de Ectofuntus frame|Een speler die de [[Ectofuntus aanbidt.]] Na het voltooien van de Ghost Ahoy quest hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om de Ectofunus te aanbidden in Port Phasmatys. Bij de Ectofuntus gebruiken spelers ground bones en ectoplasma om vier keer zoveel experience te krijgen dan bij het begraven van bones. Het is echter een langzame manier, maar de experience is veel beter dan het begraven van bones. De Ectofuntus geeft 400% experience vergeleken met het begraven van bones. Om de Ectofuntus te kunnen aanbidden zullen spelers eerst hun botten moeten laten vermalen, waardoor het ground bones worden. Hierna zul je ectoplasma moeten verzamelen in de put die op de onderste verdieping van de kelder te vinden is. Eenmaal de ground bones in de ectoplasma te hebben gedoopt, kunnen spelers de Ectofuntus aanbidden. Een ectophial is erg handig als de Ectofuntus gebruikt wordt. Ook 58 Agility is erg handig, aangezien spelers dan een shortcut kunnen gebruiken om naar de plasmapoel te gaan. Shades of Mort'ton Na het voltooien van de Shades of Mort'ton quest kunnen spelers Shades cremeren om Prayer experience te verdienen. Ook kunnen er andere beloningen worden gewonnen. Ghasts Na het voltooien van de Nature Spirit quest kunnen spelers ghasts te vermoorden. Hierbij kan Prayer experience worden verdiend. Spelers hebben hiervoor een silver sickle en ongeveer drie of vier druid pouches nodig. Ghasts kunnen niet aangevallen worden tot dat de speler een druid pouch op hem gebruikt. Hij zal hierdoor zichtbaar worden en kan dan aangevallen worden. Ghasts kunnen gevonden worden in Mort Myre Swamp en Mort'ton. Door het vermoorden van een ghast kunnen speler 30 experience verdienen. Grotere Ghasts, die meer experience geven, kunnen gevonden worden tijdens het spelen van de Temple Trekking minigame. Player-owned houses Members kunnen hun bones en ashes ook offeren op een altaar in een chapel in player-owned house, dat gebouwd wordt met de Construction skill. De experience die op deze manier verkregen wordt, is 100% tot 250% van de experience die normaal gezien gekregen wordt bij het begraven van de botten, afhankelijk van het type altaar dat gebouwd is. Ook kan de verkregen experience nog eens met 50% of 100% verhoogd worden, respectievelijk als er 1 burner f 2 burners branden. De maximale bonus, met 2 brandende burners en het beste altaar, is 350%. Spelers hebben voor elke burner een clean marrentill en een tinderbox (in het inventory of tool belt) nodig om die aan te steken. Elke burner blijft gedurende 2 minuten en 10 seconden branden. Ze zullen blijven branden als de speler het huis verlaat. Alle aangestoken burners zullen dezelfde bonussen geven. Candles en torches zullen GEEN bonussen geven. Spelers kunnen simpelweg met de rechtermuisknop de "X" functie gebruiken om een hoeveelheid bones te offeren. Met deze functie zal de speler automatisch het aantal ingevoerde bones offeren op het altar. Dit zorgt ervoor dat speler niet per ongeluk hun bones begraven. Uitrusting Verschillende uitrustingen hebben een Prayer bonus, die ervoor zullen zorgen dat de Prayer punten van de speler minder snel zullen verbruikt worden. Hoe hoger je prayer bonus, hoe langzamer je prayer points opraken en hoe langer Prayer gebruikt kan worden. Een algemene formule waarmee je de snelheid waarmee de prayerpunten opraken mee kunt berekenen is: veranderde snelheid = gewone snelheid x (1 + (3 1/3% x prayer bonus)) Bijvoorbeeld: een speler gebruikt Protect from melee met een prayer bonus van 0. Zijn Prayer punten zullen opraken met een snelheid van 1 punt per 3 seconden. Als deze speler dan kleding draagt met een totale prayer bonus van +15, zal het verbruik vertragen met 3 1/3% x 15 = 50%. De snelheid zal dan 3 x (1 + 50%) = 4.5 worden. Dat is 1 punt per 4.5 seconden. Een overzicht van alle voorwerpen met een prayer bonus is te vinden op de prayer items pagina. Aura Aangezien ze een andere functie hebben dan andere draagbare voorwerpen, worden de aura's nog eens apart vermeld. Er zijn twee verschillende aura's die te maken hebben met Prayer: het Penance aura en de Reverence aura's. *Het Penance aura zorgt ervoor dat de Prayer punten van de speler met 5% van de schade die hij krijgt, worden aangevuld. Dit aura blijft actief gedurende 1 uur en kan daarna voor 3 uur niet meer gebruikt worden. *De Reverence aura's zorgen ervoor dat een Prayer potion meer punten aanvult én dat prayers minder snel punten verbruiken. Hoeveel extra punten aangevuld worden en hoe veel trager het verbruik zal zijn, hangt af van het aura: het gewone aura geeft 3% meer punten en vertraagt het verbruik met 3%, het greater aura geeft 5% bonus, het master aura 7% en het supreme aura 10%. Ook deze aura's kunnen gebruikt worden gedurende 1 uur en kunnen dan 3 uur niet meer gebruikt worden. Grafstenen Alle spelers zullen, als ze doodgaan, een gravestone krijgen. Deze grafstenen zullen na een tijdje afbrokkelen totdat ze vergaan. Om te voorkomen dat ze vergaan, kunnen andere spelers het grafsteen repareren zodat de grafsteen met de voorwerpen van de overleden speler niet verdwijnt. Het kost enkele prayer punten om een graf te repareren. Spelers met meer dan 70 Prayer hebben de mogelijkheid om een grafsteen te zegenen. Hierdoor zal de overleden speler langer de tijd krijgen om weer terug te keren naar zijn of haar graf. Het zegenen van grafstenen kost meer Prayer punten dan het repareren. Situaties waarin Prayer bijna noodzakelijk is *De latere fases van de TzHaar Fight cave, het gevecht met de TzTok-Jad, en de Fight Kiln. *Tijdens de volgende quests: While Guthix Sleeps, Desert Treasure, Nomad's Requiem, Contact!, Mourning's End Part II, Ritual of the Mahjarrat en The Brink of Extinction *Tijdens gevechten tegen verschillende boss monsters, in het bijzonder de Corporeal Beast, Dagannoth Kings, Kalphite Queen, tormented demons en Queen Black Dragon. *Tegen de generaals in de God Wars Dungeon. *Tijdens de Barrows minigame. *Op het Chaos Dwarf Battlefield. *Tijdens gevechten met Dungeoneering boss monsters. Monsters die Prayer gebruiken * Nex * Kalphite Queen * Sigmund * Zaromark Sliver * Fistandantilus * Tormented demon * Elite Black Knight * Elite Dark Ranger * Elite Dark Mage * Elite Dark Warrior * Zanik * Astea Frostweb * Sagittare * Zenevivia * Runebound behemoth * Skeletal trio * Akrisae the Doomed Tijdelijke boosts Level Het Prayer level van een speler kan tijdelijk verhoogd worden door op de juiste powerup tegel in een Clan Citadel battlefield te stappen. Het zal enkel het level tijdelijk verhogen, het aantal punten zal niet verhoogd worden. De boost zal er niet voor zorgen dat spelers prayers kunnen gebruiken waar ze eigenlijk het vereiste level nog niet voor hebben. Punten Er zijn een aantal manieren om het maximaal aantal Prayer punten (Prayer level x 10) tijdelijk te verhogen. Ook dergelijke boosts zullen er niet voor zorgen dat de spelers prayers kunnen gebruiken waar ze eigenlijk het vereiste level nog niet voor hebben. *Edgville Monastery: het altaar op de eerste verdieping *Nature Grotto: een kleine grot in de Mort Myre Swamp *Seers' Village altaar: enkel na het voltooien van de moeilijke Seers' Village Tasks *Elidinis Statuette dat zich in Nardah bevindt *Het Altar of Zaros in de Senntisten Temple *Het standbeeld van Amascut in de Uzer Mastaba (verlaagt wel een aantal levenspunten) *Een van de spas, de Sulphur Spring, in Oo'glog *Het activeren van een prayer cape zal het aantal Prayer punten tot 1000 verhoogd worden. Weetjes *De kleur van de prayer iconen waren eerst geel, maar Jagex had dit later veranderd op 02 juni 2009. *Toen de quick prayer uitkwam, was het mogelijk voor gratis spelers om member prayers te activeren. Dit werd later verbeterd door Jagex. Bronnen fi: en:Prayer es:Prayer de:Gebet no:Prayer lt:Prayer Categorie:Skills Categorie:Prayer